


Cary's First Birthday

by orphan_account



Series: Tomlinson's Through the Ages [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Kidfic, M/M, set in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 14th. Cary's birthday. Harry and Louis celebrate with a small party for their small girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cary's First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Exams make me cri  
> Hi I'm back and this time with a birthday fic. I'm not good with birthdays as I haven't celebrated my own birthday in five years and I've only ever been the about six since then, plus who still has big birthday parties?????????? I was going to write one where Cary had a big party but it wasn't going great because I didn't know how to. Wow ok bye
> 
> PS, I noticed this was 1.1k words and I said earlier that my limit would be 1k :,/

Cary is a smart baby, and she unhinges the cap for her crib and watches the crib handles slide down. She giggles, carefully climbing over the lowered crib cage and slides down, gripping the cage with all her might. When she feels the carpet below her feet, she lets go and tumbles back but doesn't fall. Cary laughs, taking wobbly steps out of her bedroom and makes it to her daddies room without falling. Her daddies bed is high so she struggles to try to lift herself up, pulling and tugging on the blanket as help. She whines when she can't do it and Harry is immediately awake from her small whine.

"Cary?" He asks. Cary goes over to Harry's side of the bed, "Da! Up!" She says, stretching her arms out. Harry sits up, pulling Cary up on the bed. "It's your birthday, Cary, happy birthday." Harry says, giving Cary multiple kisses and hugs. It's December the 14th. She giggles, quickly moving to her other daddy who's sleeping on his stomach.

"Shh!" Cary whispers with a bit exaggeration, but she still climbs on top of Louis and sits on his back as Harry chuckles. "Make sure he doesn't knock you off the bed or I'll throw him out of the window," Harry warns and Cary giggles.

Louis shifts and Cary wobbles and Harry nearly chokes. "I heard that!" Louis says, Cary shrieks and slides off of her daddy. Louis shifts and turns over, hiding his eyes from the sun shining through the white curtains. "Yeah, I'm up now. Happy birthday, Cary," Louis says, leaning over and giving Cary and hug and Cary smiles.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asks Cary, who nods and looks down to her stomach. She pokes her stomach and giggles.

Harry smiles and picks Cary up. Harry pats Louis' forearm, "You coming?" He asks and when Louis looks at him with bright blue eyes his heart melts to putty. "Yeah, I just need to put on clothes." Louis says with a mischievous glint in his eye. Harry blushes, nodding and gets up when Cary starts scratching his neck.

When Harry makes it downstairs, he puts Cary in her high chair and gives her a toy to keep her occupied as he begins to make pancake batter. Cary is quiet as she plays with her toy, but when Louis comes in she begins giggling and smiling. Harry looks back from where he's flipping a pancake and smiles at what he sees; Louis making faces at Cary as she giggles. It's cute and Harry wonders how his life is so wonderful.

Harry is pouring the last of the pancake batter on the pan when he feels arms slide around his waist. He shivers as Louis kisses his neck.

"When should we get ready?" Louis asks, resting his chin lightly on Harry's shoulder. Harry shrugs, "I just thought around three, she's not having a really big party after all." It's true, Cary wasn't having a big party. Especially with Christmas very soon. It was just going to be a dinner basically with family and close friends, Cary was still a baby after all and couldn't have birthday parties that she wouldn't remember just yet. "Sounds great." Louis nuzzles his nose into Harry's neck and Harry's heart flutters.

\--

The first guest comes at 4:32, which is Harry's mum and sister. Harry's still cooking the last dish of mashed potatoes when he hears the front door open. Anne and Gemma don't come to greet Harry right away, they go straight for Cary and he can hear her giggles from the living room.

Louis comes into the kitchen, a white streamer wrapped around his neck. "Your mum and sister are here," he informs as if Harry didn't know. "Yeah, I know, I heard them," he says, turning the stove top off and sighing as he's finally done cooking.

\--

By the time 5:00 rolls around, the house is nearly full of friends and family and all who've they invited. Cary has been nonstop laughing and making noise since Anne and Gemma came, which they've already greeted Harry and Louis later. The dining room is set up, nine chairs all around the fairly large table along with another table retrieved from the basement with five extra chairs from the amount of people that actually showed up. Which included Anne, Gemma, Louis' mum, the twins, the baby twins, Lottie and Fizzy, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry's friend and her child, and Louis' friend Stan who was in the city.

"Okay, everything's ready so if everyone can go into the dinning room we can start," Harry heard Louis announce as he makes sure everything is perfect. Everyone pours into the dining room and finds seats, Louis brings Cary and puts her in her high chair at the centre of two tables. Harry coos at her birthday dress which was yellow with a pink bow wrapped around the waist.

By the time everyone is sitting, Harry and Louis sitting together next to Cary, Harry's mum and sister on the other side, everyone begins to eat. There are many conversations going around and Cary's giggles and Harry thinks it's going well.

"So, Harry, have you thought about having another kid?" Lottie asks from across the table. Harry nearly spits out his water and Louis is glaring at his sister. The table erupts in laughter and Harry is glad the attention is off of him. He's still recovering from the embarrassing question when his mum decides to embarrass him by telling everyone a story about when Harry was five and he got stuck in the dog door.

By 5:30, Louis gets up from the table that's mostly done eating and Harry cleans up Cary as she continues to stuff potatoes in her mouth. When Louis comes back, he has the birthday cake with a "1" candle and everyone begins to sing happy birthday to Cary. Cary is fascinated by the flame that her eyes widen and she doesn't pay attention to cameras flashing and everyone's singing.

Cary doesn't know how to blow out the candle and everyone laughs when she sticks her tongue out. Harry is sad that his baby is one years old.

\--

Louis' family are the last ones to leave around 7, they all kiss Cary goodbye and hug both Harry and Louis. When Louis closes the door behind his mum, he sighs. Harry is tired and so is Cary as she sits on the couch, head lolling.

"That was...great," Harry said, giving an exhausted sigh. Louis grinned, eyes filling with something other than his usual glint. "Another baby?" Harry groaned, feeling embarrassed, "Please, no."

Cary began whining from the living room and Harry took that as a sign to get her to bed. He went to the living room and picked up a half-awake Cary, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday, my love."


End file.
